Heartstopper
The Heartstopper is a al gun available to Lance in . Description The Heartstopper is a jagged, irregularly shaped gun. It is made of a black material, possibly some kind of rock, with jagged glowing yellow lines running though. The front of the weapon is shaped like a pincer, with an orb of electricity in the middle. The orb is also connected to the glowing lines which seem to be functioning as wiring or a power source. Normal The Heartstopper gives a high boost to and a low boost to , as well as a small boost to and . It's essentially the physical counterpart to the Thunder Core; while Lance's skillset does favor magic more, he still can learn a decent amount of physical skills (including Surge), making the weapon a useful enough option. The Hearstopper also counters with Double Shot, which has a high chance to trigger its unleash for some extra damage. The Heartstopper resists , and . The Stun resistance becomes an immunity at level 5. Equip Remix In Equip Remix, the Alt Heartstopper is an all-out, all-in, all-or-nothing heavy duty offensive gun that can deal preposterous damage and insists on ing Lance. The Heartstopper offers impeccable and average , and also somewhat raises and . However, it cripples Lance's , and more importantly will Lance effectively each turn. Because of this, the Heartstopper requires either frequent maintenance or giving Lance , which instead makes it effectively constant Stagger. Because of the Heartstopper's unique resistances, foe attempts at instant kills will almost always succeed, so having on at all times is essential to optimal use of this weapon. The Heartstopper also counters with Plasma Shot, though this is a fairly trivial effect. The Heartstopper is notable for retaining the 50% chance of 2 stack the regular version has, but this is not as useful as laying magical waste to your enemies and letting someone else rain down Doom. The Alt Heartstopper resists and , both to an immunity. It also has a and weakness, which is at -300% at all levels. Found inside a chest in Crystal Caverns, the chest is behind Vulcan, who has to be defeated before. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25%20% |lvl3ATK = 40%30% |lvl4ATK = 55%40% |lvl5ATK = 70%50% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 15%20% |lvl3MAG = 20%30% |lvl4MAG = 25%40% |lvl5MAG = 30%50% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |Element = Thunder |Element % = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |BonusSkillPower = 40 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Earth Ball |item21number = 3 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 2 |item41 = Topaz |item41number = 3 |item42 = Amber |item42number = 4 |item51 = Topaz |item51number = 10 |item52 = Amber |item52number = 8 |note = }} * * |lvl1HP = -25% |lvl2HP = -25% |lvl3HP = -25% |lvl4HP = -25% |lvl5HP = -25% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 40% |lvl2MAG = 60% |lvl3MAG = 80% |lvl4MAG = 100% |lvl5MAG = 120% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element = Thunder |Element % = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = -300% |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (100%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Earth Ball |item21number = 3 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 2 |item41 = Topaz |item41number = 3 |item42 = Amber |item42number = 4 |item51 = Topaz Golem |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Topaz Golem.png |item51number = 1}} Trivia * The Equip Remix version of the Heartstopper has the highest weakness in all of EBF; with a -300% weakness to and , the player will need at least 3 pieces of resistant equipment to nullify the weakness. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance